Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a control apparatus for an internal combustion engine that is suitable as an apparatus for controlling an internal combustion engine in which a turbo-compressor of a turbocharger and an electric compressor are arranged in parallel in an intake passage.
Background Art
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-077854, a supercharging system is disclosed which includes a turbocharger and an electric compressor that are arranged in parallel in an intake passage of an internal combustion engine. The aforementioned supercharging system is configured so that, when an actual intake air flow rate of the internal combustion engine is insufficient, the electric compressor is operated at a speed required to compensate for a difference between the actual intake air flow rate and a target intake air flow rate.